Crimson Tears
by Rin32493
Summary: What if Bella never jumped off the cliff? What if Jake fell in love with her? Does Bella love Jake or is she still inlove with the golden eyed vampire who had stolen her heart? And what happens when Bella falls into a coma? Starts just after New Moon
1. The Night

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPS CHARACTERS (If I did would I be writing here?) **

**(AN: This is my first Fanfic so be burtal and gental at the same time sorry the first one is so short I was just came up with this randomly enjoy and please review) **

It was a dark fall night; all the leaves were on the ground. The trees were sad and in all honesty lonely looking. The wind blowing even seemed lonely, ominous, and oppressing; the night felt like it was caving in on everything. Consuming it all the hopes and dreams of the little human children, even the adults were feeling depressed and desolate.

This was the type of night where sound wouldn't carry far. A night where if you could you'd stay inside until the sun came back out. The only lights that seemed to work were the stars and the moon. The street lamps and headlights, even the lights from inside were being swallowed by the night.

Upon the cliffs there was a tall man standing, he was dressed in a tux and had russet brown skin. His shaggy black hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong and was looking over the cliff and into the rocky ocean.

There was a tent behind him that he had set up for that night. Inside the tent there was a table for four, with a white lace table cloth and candles and blue square plates. In the middle of the table there was a square bowl with spaghetti in it and there was a basket with a blue cloth wrapped around some fresh breadsticks. In another bowl there was some spaghetti sauce. There was parmesan cheese and cheddar cheese for the spaghetti. The silverware was actual silver and there were crystal glasses. The silverware was wrapped in linen napkins with silver rings around them. Above two of the plates was a small black velvet box.

The man from the cliff turned to look at the tent and walked away from the cliff. Down past the tent and down the road, he kept walking until he reached a park. He had been waiting for over a half an hour and all three of them were late.

'_This is unlike Bella, she loved to be on time and it really bothered her when she wasn't punctual. But that's Bella for you her and her little OCD issues'_, He chuckled as he though that. As he walked out of the trees off the cliff he found himself in the seemingly empty park. Looking around wryly he saw some motion in the night.

Again chuckling to him, "Of course she had to bring those two, but why are they late and why does it seem like the two of them are supporting most of her weight?"

Just then he realized that it didn't just seem like they were carrying her, they were carrying her and she looked like death. Something had happened on their way here and that is why they were so late.

**(AN: I know you are probebly tired of me but I just wanted to say Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. Should I finish writing or should I just star over again?)**


	2. Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE CHARACTERS  
AN: I would like to give special thanks to:  
**_sk8ergurl.heather,  
xoxoInuYasha's loverxoxo_,

**and  
**_Inuismyhomeboi.  
_**Thanks to those three who replied the day that I posted the first chapter. I got 196 hits last chapter though! Wow that's alot... It makes me happy.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**_  
'Just then he realized that it didn't just seem like they were carrying her, they were carrying her and she looked like death. Something had happened on their way here and that is why they were so late.'_

* * *

**That morning Bella's POV**

"Bella get up!" Val begged, "Common we have to get ready for tonight!"

Bella rolled over and snuggled deeper into her pillow and pulled her blanket closer to around herself. "Give me an hour then I'll be up," She mumbled her voice heavy with sleep. Bella deeply loved Val she was like an adopted sister to her but it was 5:30 in the morning, and she had only gone to sleep 3 hours ago.

"Is it really necessary to wake me up at 5:30 in the morning? I mean common what could be so important that you have to wake me up now," But before Bella could fall into her rant Val cut her off.

"The fact that we have plans for tonight and need to get ready doesn't tell you anything at all as to why I would wake you up at 5:30? Or the fact that I know what's going on and you don't doesn't tell you why I'm waking you up at 5:30," She screeched franticly.

Sitting up she looked at Val with pleading brown eyes. Val was like her "Twin" but she had black waist length black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was as pail as '_His'_ was but she was still _mostly_ human. She was a dhampir her mom was a vampire and her dad was a human. Her mom looked just like her they both stood a little over five feet. And they both looked like it wouldn't matter if they out on about 40 pounds because they would still be unreasonably skinny. She was just unnaturally beautiful, (it didn't help that she was a dhampir with multiple gifts) and she never left my side.

"Please Bella! I want to get going your breakfast is going to get cold if we don't get you up and moving," She looked like she was about to go get the cold water.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was breakfast down stairs," Bella demanded springing out of bed, losing her balance and falling on her but. Val just looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Why Bella," She exclaimed with a fake look of shock on her face, "I'm your best friend and you want French Toast, with scrambled eggs and bacon more then you want to get up and talk to me? I'm offended!"

"Now that's not true and you know it but it just so happens that I haven't eaten science dinner two days ago," Bella pouted as her stomach growled loudly.

"Well the thought of food got you up but I can't see why breakfast is more important then your best friend in the whole world," She breathed in-between giggles.

Bella looked up at her she threw a pillow at her as she screeched, " I shall defend my honor!"

Just then there was a nock on the door, Bella looked at Val and Val looked at Bella; they both sunk to the floor giggling harder then they had been just a second ago.

"Bella what on Earth…" The voice stopped as he took in the sight of Val rolling on the floor pounding her fists on the ground, and Bella almost purple because she was laughing too hard to breath. "Bells?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review (when it lets you review agian) Oh and just so you know if I don't update in the next fiew days it's because my English teacher glairs at English book is making me study for a test worth 500 pints on my grade. Sorry if that is alittle bit of an excuse but if I don't get good grades then I don't have a computer to use and if I don't have a computer to use then I can't update...  
****Again thanks for reading )  
****Jyreana**


	3. Barbie Bella

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE CHARACTERS.  
I would like to give special thanks to: **  
_sk8ergurl.heather,  
__Marshi,_  
_bloodredeclipse,_  
**And**_  
Twilight's Flower__,  
_**Thanks to those four who reviewed the second chapter. I got **381** hits though! It makes me happy. **

**Okay so I've kept having people ask a few questions so let me clear a few things up.**

**1. Is this a BellaxEdward or a BellaxJake fan fic?  
This is a BellaxEdward fan fic but at first it's a JakexBella**

**2. Who is Val?  
Val is short for Valerie and she is one of my own personal characters in my story she has been one of Bella's friends since she was little.

* * *

**

**Recap  
**  
_'"Bella what on Earth…" The voice stopped as he took in the sight of Val rolling on the floor pounding her fists on the ground, and Bella almost purple because she was laughing too hard to breath. "Bells?"' _

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

"H... H… Hey Jake," Bella breathed out in-between fits of giggles.

"What's going on up here Bells; you need to breath," Jake said as he crouched down by her body still rolling on the floor.

"I – I'm – working – on it," She giggled out gasping for breath, looking up in time to see Val give Jake a death glair.

"What are you doing her lover boy," Val hissed looking like she wanted nothing better then to push him out of the house and off the cliff down at La Push.

"I – I was – ummm…" Jake looked as if he had been a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar after he had been told no right before dinner.

"OUT," She screeched as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay I'm going," He said as he stumbled down the stairs and out the door.

"Val," Bella said in reproach "Was that necessary?"

Val looked pointedly at Bella and then she realized that she was wearing a skin tight black tank top and some skimpy black silk pajama bottoms. Gasping she tried to stand up off the floor but as she stood she tripped over her own legs and fell face first. Val took one look at her and started giggling again and soon joined her on the floor.

"What's with us and being on the floor this morning? Now common I really want to have my breakfast," Bella said fifteen minutes later when they had stopped laughing and had had time to change.

"I still can't believe that you want breakfast more then you want to do anything with me," Val said as she started pouting dejectedly.

"Oh common when it comes to the choice of food or be the 'Bella Barbie' I'll choose food hands down every time," Bella stated pointedly.

"Oh well it doesn't matter you will be playing, as you so pointedly called it, 'Bella Barbie' until it's time to go latter tonight. Becides you can't play 'Bella Barbie' without a Bella," Val stated. Looking over at Bella who had a shocked look on her face that stated that she just wanted to saved from the horror that is a Dhampir playing 'Bella Barbie' while she's on a sugar high.

"Oh don't you even go there please Bella. We all know that I'm not that bad! Common please just for tonight," Val begged.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and putting up with me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long. My mom left tonight so I had time to write. Oh and HAPPY NEWYEARS!!!**

**Kyan's Princess**


	4. Hot Chocolate

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE CHARACTERS.**

**I want to give a thanks the special people who took the all but 2 seconds that it takes to review so thansk to:  
**Autumn Cullen,  
Bobby Rae  
bloodredeclipse  
Hey-Hay13  
crankygurl101  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
**And**  
elorid'sdragonscrimbit  
**So thank you so much for taking the time to review.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**  
_"Oh don't you even go there please Bella. We all know that I'm not that bad! Common please just for tonight," Val begged.

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

"Fine but…" She was cut off by a screech and then by the fact that she felt all the air being forced out of her lungs.

"Thank you!" And at that she was being dragged down the stairs to the kitchen table for her breakfast.

As she walked into the room she almost died of shock. "VAL THERE'S ENOUGH FOOD HERE TO FEED THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY AT FORKS HIGH," She exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Could you say that any louder I not sure that the people on Pluto heard you," Val said through giggles as she turned around to see Bella blushing 50 different shades of red at once.

"I'm sure they heard me just fine," She pouted as she walked over to the table which had been covered with all types of breakfast food. There was Bacon, Sausage, Ham, Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Strawberry Pancakes, Blueberry Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs (with cheese in it), Omelets, Syrup, Ketchup, Salt and Pepper, Milk, Orange Juice, Apple Juice and Hot Chocolate.

"Who's going to eat all this? I can't I'm not that hungry," Bella exclaimed as Val just laughed at her. "What's so funny? It'll all go to waste!"

"Silly Bella you and I are both going to eat it and I eat a lot," Val said in a tone that said she was just joking.

"What a waste! Common please tell me you have some plans to do with all that food. I mean you could feel all of the Forks High student body!"

"You cannot feed the whole student body Bella be reasonable! It'll be for you to eat during the day!"

Rolling her eyes Bella just sat down to eat and started with some Chocolate Chip Pancakes and some French Vanilla Hot Chocolate.

"Bella hot chocolate…" Val began only to be cut of by Bella

"Yes it does! Hot Chocolate is good every morning it's like coffee without as much caffeine. And it's always good before I become a living Barbie!"

As she finished her food she went to the cabinet and pulled out a thermos filling it with hot chocolate. Turning around and smiling she said, "Okay let's go!"

"You are the weirdest human I have ever met," Val whispered, "is there anything else that you need?"

_You know what I wish that HE was here I really miss HIM. I thought that I would be with HIM for eternity. Turns out that I was just a little passing fling…_

"Bella are you okay," Val asked as they got to the car.

"Yah, why?"

"Because you have tears streaming down your cheeks and you keep stroking your scar," Val said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Should I even ask what you see?"

"Bella I'm not sure that I should tell you yet. Let's wait until we get to my 'House'"

Oh that's another thing about Val she knows things that people shouldn't be able to. Like she could tell me that I knew about Vampires and that He broke my heart. She could tell me things and when I changed there would be new things about me that would stay even if I tried to change back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and putting up with me. And I'm sorry for the AN but it makes me sad when people read and don't review when they can. Oh and if I don't add a new chapter soon I'm sorry things in my life are getting hectic.**

**Kyan'sPrincess**


	5. SORRY

Hey,

Thank you for all of those who have read my work and commented but I have completely lost inspiration with this story. I don't remember where I was going to go with it. I would like for some review from some people to tell me what they think. Should I restart or should I just scratch this attempt and start over. I want to start over and rewrite it so that it works better to how I want things to go for a new idea I have. I'm working on the first chapter and I would like some people to proof read it if you are interested please pm me and we will go from there. Also I'll be changing my pen name when I know what to I'll update and let you all know. Again thank you for staying with me I'm sorry to disappoint.

Katie


End file.
